yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Theme of King JJ
Theme of King JJ is composed by Tarou Umebayashi and sung by Swedish singer Linus Norda. Jean-Jacques Leroy performs to this song for his short program. In the show, this song was composed specifically by JJ himself in collaboration with a world-famous band. The lyrics represent JJ's wish to be at the top of the world and an invitation to everyone to follow him. It is implied to be a well-known song, as the audience was able to sing along to it. Lyrics English= Now I rule the world And the starry sky spreading above··· I'll never give up even the night should fall Always do my best I look in the mirror the king looks back at me I can rule the world JJ just follow me I will break the wall now look at me Fools or even wise aren't the enemies This is who I am just remember me I’m the king JJ no one defeats me This is who I am, baby, just follow me (He owns the world) (And all the beauties in his hands) Now I can reach the stars And I will show you how Whenever you feel stand alone, never shed a tear If you always smile on face you'll make it through the rain I'll never give in how high the mountains rise Keep looking ahead I look in the mirror the king looks back on me I can change the world JJ just follow me Catch me if you can and look at me I'm brave enough to fight the enemies This is who I am just remember me I'm the king JJ no one can stop me This is who I am baby just follow me (He's on the top) (On the whole universe) Now I can be the star And I will show you how I'll never give up even the night should fall Always do my best I look in the mirror the king smiles at me··· |-|Kanji= そう 俺は世界の覇者 頭上に広がる星空も俺のもの たとえ闇夜が落ちてきたって関係ない いつだって全力で立ち向かう 鏡を覗けは、ほら王がこちらを覗き返す 俺は世界のルールJJさ、おれについてきな 壁なんでぶち壊せ 俺を見ろ 愚か者だろうと賢者だろうと敵じゃない これが俺　覚えておきな 俺は世界の王 JJ 誰にも倒すない そうさこれが俺、ベイビー、おれについてこい （世界は彼のもの） （すべての美も彼の手中に） 今や星にだって手が届くんだ そうさ、見せてやるさ 孤独を感じたときも、涙なんかこぼしちゃだめさ いつだって顔に笑みを浮かべてさえすれえば、雨なんで そのうち通り過ぎるもんさ たとえどんなに高い山がそびえ立とうと屈しはしない 前を向き続けて 鏡を覗けは、ほら王がこちらを覗き返す 俺は革命児 JJ いいからつてきな つかまえられるものならつかまえてみろ 俺を見ろ 激闘をしのぐ勇敢さも充分さ これが俺 覚えておきな 俺は世界の王 JJ 誰にも俺を止まれない そうさこれが俺、ベイビー、おれにつれこい （彼が世界の頂点） （全宇宙の頂点） 今や星にだってなれるさ こうさ、見せてやるさ たとえ闇夜が落ちてきたって関係ない いつだって全力で立ち向かう 鏡を覗けは、ほら王がこちらに笑い返してくる |-| Romaji= Sou ore wa sekai no hasha Zujou ni hirogaru hoshizora mo ore no mono Tatoe yamiyo ga ochite kitatte kankeinai Itsu datte zenryoku de tachimukau Kagami o nozoke wa, hora ou ga kochira o nozoki kaesu Ore wa sekai no rūru JJ sa, ore ni tsuite kina Kabenande buchikowase ore o miro Orokamonodarou to kenjadarou to teki janai Kore ga ore oboete okina Ore wa sekai no ou JJ darenimo taosu nai Sou sa kore ga ore, beibī, ore ni tsuite koi (Sekai wa kare no mono) (Subete no bi mo kare no shuchū ni) Imaya hoshi ni datte te ga todoku nda Sou sa, misete yaru sa Kodoku o kanjita toki mo, namida nanka koboshicha dame sa Itsu datte kao ni emi o ukabete sae sure eba, amenande Sonouchi tourisugiru mon sa Tatoe don'na ni takai yama ga sobietatou to kusshi wa shinai Mae o muki tsudzukete Kagami o nozoke wa, hora ou ga kochira o nozoki kaesu Ore wa kakumeiji JJ iikara tsuteki na Tsukamae rareru mononara tsukamaete miro ore o miro Gekitou o shinogu yuukan sa mo juubun sa Kore ga ore oboete okina ore wa sekai no ou JJ darenimo ore o tomarenai Sou sa kore ga ore, beibī, ore ni tsure koi (Kare ga sekai no chouten) (Zen uchu no chouten) Imaya hoshi ni datte nareru sa Kou sa, misete yaru sa Tatoe yamiyo ga ochite kitatte kankeinai Itsu datte zenryoku de tachimukau Kagami o nozoke wa, hora ou ga kochira ni warai kaeshite kuru kao Trivia * The full length of the song exceeds the short program time of 2 minutes 50 seconds, so JJ would have to perform to a shortened version of the song. This seems to be the case as the song always ends after the first chorus for JJ's short program. Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Short Program